Marian of Noonvale
by phantomstallion lova
Summary: Okay, so this is my first story ever so, no flames critism is accepted. Its about a mousemaid who finally meets her father, and they embark on a journey together. Who is her father? i guess youll have read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fan fiction so please be nice, um, constructive critism or really nice reviews wanted.

Chapter 1

Marian the mousemaid was drifting out to sea. Her front paws were bound and a nasty wound was on the back of her head. She looked around for the accursed ship that threw her out in the middle of nowhere to die. She only saw one face that she wanted revenge on, Garou the fearsome!

Flashback:

" Buckear, this slave is no longer fit in rowing. Dispose of her." Captain Garou

" Aye, aye milord. Comon you lousy excuse for a slave!" Buckear said as he grabbed her arm.

" Let me go! I swear on my mother's grave, ill get my revenge. Let me go!" Marian said as she was facing the captain, trying to hit him wildly with her closed fists.

Buckear tied her paws together with a strong rope, but had to dodge every once in a while because she would try to bite him as hard as she could. Finally Buckear had enough and hit the back of her head with a pole. She fell onto the deck unconscious.

They picked her up and threw her into the sea and laughed wickedly.

" Har har now lets get this ship going! To your station Buckear. Haha, have fun with the sharks you little slave!" Garou said laughing wickedly.

End of flashback.

Marians eyes snapped open and she tried to swim, but was floundering to stay on top of the water.

She knew this was the end. She was out in freezing water that had fishes that could eat her whole. Yes she knew that this was the end.

Okay, i know it was short..but the chapters will get longer i promis you that. Let me know if i should continue or not so please review

Thanks,phantom lova


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I have been busy with school and homework stuff. Thank you for the critiques, I'll try not to make a Mary Sue?? Anywho here's the second chapter, don't forget to review ;)

Just a note. I didn't realize that her name is close to Mariel's..I just like the name.

* * *

Marian shook her head and thought fiercely, _No this is not the end! I will not die out here!_

She set her concentration on untying her paws. She attacked it with her teeth.

" Phwwt! Sea salt!" She said as she spit it out and attacked the rope again with vigor.

Every time she attacked the rope, it began to loosen. She tugged at it with determination. Finally it was loose enough to get one of her paws out. Then she worked on getting the other one out.

Once the other paw was out she started to swim a little bit to keep from getting chilled. She thought she saw a blob way out in the distance.

_Yes, yes! Land! _Marian thought excitedly.

She swam toward the blob, which was slowly getting bigger. Her mind wandered to when she was little.

* * *

_Marian was two and was the most curious babe. She walked up to her mother Gauchee with a little trinket that she had found._

_" Mommy, mommy. Look at what I found." She squealed with delight, holding a picture in her small paws._

_" Oh yes? What is it sweetie?" Gauchee said as she took the picture out of the toddler's paws._

_Gauchee looked at the picture with interest then she turned quite white and sat down shakily._

_Marian noticed her mother was acting oddly. " Mommy, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh, honey, its nothing, but could you go find your daddy Brome please?" Gauchee asked still holding the picture._

_"Oh yeah! Sure thing mommy." Marian said as she ran out of the little cottage. Noonvale had been her home since she was born. Usually she would stop and smell the roses, but she was on a mission._

_" Daddy?"_

_" Yes my little rosebud?" Brome said laughing heartily as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders._

_" Mommy wants to talk to you, right now."_

_" Okay." brome said as they made their way to the cottage. _

_He saw Gauchee and his face frowned from concern. " What's the matter?"_

_" Brome, look at what Marian found this morning." Gauchee said as she handed him the picture._

_He took the picture from her hastily and looked very tired. He rubbed his eyes and the picture fell from his paws on to the floor._

_Marian looked at the two of them with confusion, and picked up the picture of the floor where her dad had dropped it. She couldn't see anything wrong with it. There were two mice on it. One was a girl; obviously her mother, and one mouse was a boy; obviously her father. The two mice were holding hands._

_Marian looked around to find her parent's conversing in low tones. She heard little snippets of the conversation.. ".. we have to tell her Brome.."_

_" I know.." Brome said as he looked at Marian, who was looking at him with confusion plain on her little face._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh, i am very sorry. I have been so busy with school, that i havent had time to upload new chapters. I know this one is not that long, but the next one will be. Well again, very sorry. After please review and tell me if you have any suggestions for the story. Anyway, heres the new chapter.

* * *

" _Tell me!" Marian screamed stamping her foot in frustration. She was surprised at herself, along with her parents._

_Brome looked at her and thought, Wow does she ever look like R-Rose right now. Brome gulped and started to talk._

" _You see honey, well um, actually…the two mice in the picture are," He faltered and looked at Gauchee who nodded warily._

"…_Are your parents." He finished nervously. He wrung his paws together in such a nervous state._

" _Huh? But how..?" Marian asked looking confused._

_Brome sat her down on his lap and began the epic tale of Marshank and of Martin the Warrior and Laterose of Noonvale._

" _So..Gauchee isn't my mother?"_

" _No, Marian, I'm your Aunt." Gauchee said as she took Bromes paw on her paw._

" _So where's my mommy?"_

" _Oh, sweetie, she died at the battle of Marshank and your father left because he couldn't cope with her death. One day I'll take you to her gravestone." Brome said as he gently put her down off his lap._

" _So my father abandoned me?" Marian said as she gritted her teeth._

" _No, he never knew Rose was pregnant. She was so skinny you know.. at the camp I saw her throwing up, but I wasn't sure. But when I saw her dead I knew she was pregnant, so I performed an emergency C-Section. Martin never knew about any of this. He left once he found out about Rose."_

" _Oh." Marian said as she looked at Brome, " Where is he now?"_

" _We don't know. We haven't heard from him since."_

" _Well, I'm going to go find him."_

Marian gasped at the tears that fell off her face. She had not thought about that incident since she was a little older than a toddler.

_I will find my father. I will get my questions answered._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Redwall

Marian was getting nearer and nearer to the blob, which she realized was land. She paddled as hard as she could. Finally her foot paws felt sand. She was very grateful and uneasily walked up the steep bank and fell down onto soft green grass. She smiled. She had made it to land. She fell asleep for a few hours dreaming of what her father must be like.

She woke up a few hours later feeling refreshed. She walked into a forest and didn't stop walking until she reached a pond and sat down exhausted. Marian was starving. She had not eaten for days. She reached up to her neck and fished out the chain that held a locket, which was hidden under her shirt. She opened it up and saw the waterlogged picture of her parents. She took it off her neck and sat it beside her.

Marian looked at the water and saw her mother's reflection looking back at her. They had the same colour of fur, same height. The only difference was her eyes; she had her father's eyes. She hastily put the locket back over her head and slipped it beneath her shirt. She saw a squirrel a little bit older than she leaping by. She squirrel was quite pretty, but she only had one ear!

Marian looked at the squirrel and said politely, " Madam squirrel, may I bother you for a moment?"

" You sure can, I'm in no hurry, what's the matter?" The squirrel asked as she dropped right beside Marian.

" Err.. I was just wondering, do you know a Martin? A Martin the Warrior by chance?" Marian said nervously.

The squirrel looked at her strangely then said, " Aye, I do. My names Lady Amber. I was just about to go back to Redwall."

" Redwall?" Marian said as she looked at Lady Amber with confusion.

" Aye, Redwall. Martin is a co-founder of it. He's well known around these parts."

" Hmm.." Marian said, as she was unsure of what to say. They walked a little ways until they saw the tops of a great red building.

" I give you…Redwall!" Lady Amber exclaimed as they continued walking to Redwall. They waited for the doors to be opened.

" It's huge!" Marian said as she marveled at the work these creatures did. She felt the nerves hit her as the squirrel led her inside.

There were so many woodland creatures everywhere; mice, squirrels, moles, hedgehogs, and some rabbits.

There was a group of animals together. They were looking at some parchment with the plans of the building on there. Marian saw a mouse that was not even middle aged yet had a few scars, but none too noticeable. He was talking to another mouse, whom was quite a bit chubbier than the first mouse. The second mouse was laughing merrily and eating a piece of cheese.

" Excuse me for a moment, miss." Lady Amber said as she excused herself and walked toward the two mice.

She was talking to them and they both turned and Marian's heart stopped. She knew she had found him. Her father; Martin the Warrior.

A/N: Okay so I know its short, but I wasn't sure if I should leave it as a cliffhanger. As always I always look forward to your reviews and suggestions.

Phantom


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not updating. I have been so busy with school and stuff like that. Anyways, I hope you are all not royally ticked off at me and don't review. I love your reviews. Enough of that, onto the next chapter.(which might be a tad angst? Is that what it is??)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I dont own Avril Lavigne's song, when you're gone.I don't own Redwall.

* * *

The mice walked up to her.

Martin couldn't believe it. Rose? No you're dead! I saw you die. He thought as he studied the traveler.

Gonff saw the confused look on Martin's face and stepped ahead to talk to the pretty traveler. " Hi, my name is Gonff, Prince of Mousetheives and this," Gonff said as he tugged Martin up with him and held him tight in a one armed hug, " This here, is my silent pal Martin the Warrior."

"Hello, I'm Marian, the daughter of Rose of Noonvale." Marian said as she grasped Gonff's extended paw.

Martin's face went very white. He whispered under his breath, " No, no, it can't be…"

Gonff turned toward him and asked quite concerned, " What's the matter mate?"

" Nothing. I just. …have to go..sorry. Nice meeting you Marian, _My daughter. Roses and mine! No, I have to go and clear my head!_

Martin ran off toward the orchard muttering under his breath. Gonff looked at him quite strangely as he ran off.

" Sorry about that. Martin's always so nice. I wonder what's troubling him?" Gonff said muttering then flashed an apologetic smile to Marian.

" No problem, but ahh.. I think I better talk to him." Marian said as she ruched off to the direction of where Martin ran to. Gonff just looked around wondering what in the world was happening.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart is missing you_

_When you're gone the face I came to know I missing you_

_When you're gone I need to hear_

_to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

Marian saw him in the orchard holding a rose between his paws. She crept up beside him and sat down. Her eyes downcast.

" I never knew we had a child. You couldn't tell. But I loved Rose more than you ever know." Martin said as he fiddled with the rose in his paws.

" I know, Uncle Brome told me the story." Marian said.

Martin turned and looked right at her as he said, " Marian, if I had known that you were born, I would have stayed in Noonvale. But.. there are so many memories." Martin said with a pained look on his face.

Marian looked at him unsurely. " Aunt Gauchee always said I had a warrior's streak in me.."

Martin laughed. " I bet. We both had it. Rose used her voice, I used my sword." He shifted to look up at the battlements, where his sword was left.

Now ordinarily Gonff knew what was up with Martin, but this traveler, made things interesting. Gonff followed her and sat out of sight, but was in the hearing distance. As being a thieve you learn those skills. He was shocked at Martin and Marian's conversation. She was his daughter! Who was Rose? He had some questions that Martin needed to answer.

Gonff got up and sat down with them. He noticed before they weren't talking.

" Hello mate, hello pretty traveler." He said winking at her and she grinned back at him.

She laughed. _Her laugh is even the same as Rose's._ Martin thought.

" Hello Gonff, what do you want?" Martin asked.

" Well matey, I'm insulted that you didn't tell me that you have a daughter. I thought we were mates." Gonff asked and put on a hurt face.

Martin leapt up and asked suspiciously, " Where you eavesdropping on our conversation? Be honest Gonff!"

Gonff had never heard Martin like this and his smile faltered into an uneasy smile. " Umm, well..define eavesdropping..haha." He said as he placed he paws out in a ridiculous gesture.

Martin glared at him. Marian stood up and placed a paw on Martin's wrist. " Tell him Mar-fath-Martin." She said, as she was unsure of what to call him.

Martin gave her a smile and said, " You can call me whatever you wish to Marian. I suppose your right, but I promised on my oath as a warrior I wouldn't tell anyone about my past."

He looked at Gonff who still had the uneasy smile on. He could tell Gonff was very uncomfortable there, and unsure of what to say. " It's alright Gonff, I'm sorry, It's just..how much do you know?"

" Er..Not much heard something about a flower," he said as he looked at Martin's face that turned very sad and then he gritted his teeth. "..and that's about it." Gonff said looking at Martin again.

" I'll tell you, but I really wished you hadn't eavesdropped. Rose, Laterose was a pretty young mousemaid that helped me escape from Marshank. I remember the first time I saw her.. she had my heart right away. I was dumbstruck and instead of saying.." You must be Rose," I said, " Yurn b'rosty nose!" I felt like an idiot..She saved me a few times you know. From bees, from Badrang. Badrang..he..he..threw heart the wall like..like a ragdoll! My Rose, he killed her. I killed him with my own paws. Marian, Noonvale is..will be hard for me to return..if you are going back. So many memories.." Martin whispered the last sentence. Gonff patted him on the back.

" I'm sorry mate. I shouldn't have.." Gonff said embarrassed.

" No, its alright. I needed to talk about it." Martin said as he took Gonff in a headlock and grinned at Marian.

Marian smiled. " Oh! I have something for you. Martin." Marian said as she put her paws behind her neck to unclasp the necklace. She placed it in his calloused paws then left.

Martin smiled as he held the locket. He had given it to Rose in Noonvale. He held the locket tightly in his paw. Gonff excused himself and walked over to where Marian was.

" Oh Gonff, I should have never came here! Martin's depressed, and well I feel awful! I should leave.." Marian said as she started to head toward the front gate.

" Not without me!" Martin yelled as he caught up with them. " I would like to see how Brome is doing with his healing." Martin said smiling.

" Y-You would. Oh daddy!" Marian said as she hugged him tightly. " You know how long I've been waiting to call you that?" Marian said happily still holding onto him.

" Hey! Your not leaving without your best mate." Gonff said pouting and pulling a sad face on them.

" OF course I can't. I can't leave you here. Columbine will hit you with her pan if you stay and pinch one more pill off the sill! Haha.." Martin said as he grinned.

" Columbine?" Marian said curiously.

" Gonff's wife." Martin said.

" Sorry love.. but I'm promised to another." Gonff teased as he pat her on the back.

Marian just smiled at him .

They walked toward where Lady Amber was. Martin walked over to Lady Amber and motioned her to follow him. When they were out of hearing distance he asked, " Lady Amber, I need you to get something off the roof." Martin said winking.

" Huh? Oh!" Lady Amber said returning his wink.

No beast saw Lady Amber climb up to the weathervane and untied the sword off it. She climbed down with it and went over to where Martin was. He took the sword from her and said thank you.

Martin presented Marian with a very thin slender sword, yet it was deadly. Marian grasped it with wonderment.

" Thank you." She said as she looked at the beautiful sword she was holding.

" Well, if we are going on a trip, we have to be protected." Martin said as he took his sword in his own paws, " Also you're my daughter, warrior is in your blood." He went into the warrior stance and did a few thrusts and swings at imaginary foes. Marian watched then went inot the warrior stance also. She watched Martin as he taught her the moves to disarm your opponent. Then he let her practice, and she did them mostly right.

Gonff watched them and shook his head and hollered, " she's pretty good there mate, too much of you in her!"

" Well, she's better than you matey!" Martin yelled back to Gonff.

Gonff laughed. _No doubt. She's got you in her blood._

They swordplayed until Marian made a sign for them to stop. She sat down and took a few hasty breaths.

" Sorry, I forgot how you've never used a sword." Martin said sheepishly.

" No problem." She said casting it aside, " When do we leave for Noonvale?"

Martin shrugged. The name itself brought back memories.

" _Hey whatcha doing?" Rose said smiling as she sat down beside him._

" _Uh..nothing..sitting." Martin said blushing._

" _Well, I'll sit with you." Rose said as she undid the headband around her head._

_She wrapped it around his arm. He looked at her with confusion._

" _Well, a warrior needs his maidens colours." Rose said matter of factly. Then she edged closer to him. He did the same._

_Suddenly they kissed, and kissed…_

" Dad?" Marian said as she got up to where Martin was.

" Huh? Oh, we should leave soon." Martin said as he quickly did a few more sword moves then put it in his scabbard.

" I'll go prepare the supplies." Gonff said as he ran off to the kitchens.

" No you won't, not without me you glutton!" Martin said laughing as they ran off.

Marian looked around and wandered over to Lady Amber.

" Lady Amber, what happened to Martin? He has all kinds of scars."

" He fought a mighty wildcat and won. Though for a time we thought we were about to lose him. He was on the outside of the dark forest. Mumbling in his sleep. We were afraid he had lost his memory, but now I think he regained some of it, from you." Lady Amber said as she looked at Marian curiously.

Martin just gave a no idea look and sauntered away to other animals.

Marian was looking for Martin and Gonff when she ran into a mouse. She saw that he was wearing a hat with a feather in its cap. She offered him a paw and started saying sorry.

" Hello, I'm sorry about that. I'm Marian." She said.

" Hi, m'name's Gonflet." He said smiling and took her offered paw.

They broke out into a pleasant conversation when their dads came out laughing and with sacks of food.

" We should leave soon Marian." Martin said as he came closer and handed her a sack, full of food.

" Comon Gonflet, the two have lots to talk about. Anyway, let's see if we can pinch your mother's pies." Gonff said as he winked at his son.

" Okay, seeya Marian." Gonflet said as he followed his dad.

" Seems like he took a shine to you." Martin said winking. She just blushed and said no.

They strolled the ramparts of the abbey. Each comfortable with each other. Marian looked up at him with shining eyes, she had found her father.

Martin looked down at the locket and unfastened it, and gave it back to Marian. She was surprised but he said, " Keep it. That way you can see your mother."

" Thank you." She said smiling as she fastened it and let it hang.

" We will leave at first light, so you better catch some shut-eye. Goodnight Marian." Martin said as he walked out to the orchard and took out his sword. He started to train. His sword sung in the night, it's own song of death.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope that was long enough for you. It took me a while to write. I hope I will be able to update son, but no promises.


End file.
